Por mi sufriste
by monimoon01
Summary: Por una mentira sesshomaru hizo que kagome la mujer que logro enamorarlo pagara por la muerte de su hermano inuyasha sin saber ni imaginarse que la culpable era otra mujer.
1. Capitulo 1

**hola a todos este es mi primer fic que subo aqui esta historia fue la primera que hice y ps haber que tal les parece**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Sumary: te hice sufrir y me arrepiento como no tienes idea.**

 **Por una mentira sesshomaru hizo que kagome la mujer que mas ama pagara por la muerte de su hermano inuyasha sin saber ni imaginarse que la culpable era mujer.**

 **Pareja: (Sesshomaru y Kagome)**

Capitulo 1

Todo se sitúa en un la ciudad donde vive una familia una chica llamada kagome alta delgada piel blanca cabello negro azabache, su mama delgada alta comprensible y amorosa y su prima Kikio muy parecida kagome en lo físico como gemelas pero por dentro muy distintas.

Todo comienza cuando Kikio iba en la calle haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer andar de compras de tienda en tienda teniendo todo lo que a ella le gustase ella aunque no lo necesitara era delgada muy linda parecía una muñeca tenía un buen cuerpo le gustaba el dinero las fiestas divertirse como ella quisiera todo lo que la satisfacía era tener dinero solo eso le importaba solo divertirse y tener el control de todo a su alrededor solo para complacerse a sí misma. Pero ante los demás aparentaba lo que en realidad no era ella parecía linda por fuera pero un demonio por dentro solo deseaba casarse con alguien rico y vivir rodeada de comodidades y vivir bien el resto de su vida a su manera divirtiéndose y así era ella.

Desde muy chica su familia murió en un accidente de tráfico en la cual la dejaron totalmente sola así que quedo al cuidado de su tía paterna la cual la cuido y crio como si fuese su verdadera hija ella creció rodeada de amor y cariño conviviendo a lado de su prima kagome las dos se llevaban muy bien o eso siempre creyó kagome ella siempre la vio como una hermana su mejor amiga y así la vio desde que llego a su casa la trato con mucho amor y cariño sin imaginarse lo que Kikio en realidad sentía por ella.

Kikio siempre se aprovechó de la amabilidad con la que kagome siempre se caracterizó preocupándose y complaciendo a todos y dejando su propio bienestar al final eso la hacía sentir bien y le gustaba ser así por lo que Kikio supo aprovechar al máximo eso haciendo pagar a kagome por cosas que siempre hacia Kikio.

Kikio siempre le tuvo mucho rencor, odio y envidia a kagome debido a que kagome siempre tuvo todo lo que Kikio siempre quiso tener kagome era muy bonita un cuerpo envidiable pechos y caderas grandes y una cintura estrecha y sobre todo tenía dinero lo cual Kikio no tenía, solo dependía de lo que su tía le daba y Kagome a pesar de todo era sencilla, tierna y amable. No tenía la necesidad de trabajar no le hacía falta su familia era muy rica tenía la mejor cadena hotelera en todo el país pero aun así ella se dedicaba ayudar a todos los que la necesitara,

Paso el tiempo todos seguían su vida normal hasta que una chica iba saliendo de una tienda con una exagerada cantidad de bolsas de todas las compras que había hecho eran tantas que no veía ni por donde iba al salir se tropezó con un chico todas las cosas que traía fueron a dar al suelo, pero el con sus rápidos reflejos le ayudo a ella sosteniéndola de la cintura para que ella no callera al suelo como el resto de las cosas se soltó rápidamente de los bazos del chico sin poner atención en lo que él hizo por ella ni volteo a verlo quien o como era así mismo se dio la vuelta sin ponerle atención por lo enojada que estaba y solo empezó a gritarle insultándole que porque no se había fijado por donde iba provocando que todas sus cosas cayeran al suelo.

Al no recibir respuesta del chico quien solo se quedó parado frente a ella viendo su enojo solo por cosas materiales ella levanto la mirada tenia un gesto de enojo y de molestia por la actitud de ella ahí fue donde percibió que él no era nada feo al contrario era guapo alto tenía una caballera plateada larga sostenida con una cola baja en la parte de atrás unos ojos color dorado una alegría extrema era lo que sus ojos de él expresaban ella no supo que decir hasta que el la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué te pasa? – en tono de burla - ¿Acaso te gusto?

Ella molesta le contesto. Solo se enojó más.

Estas ciego o que…. N o estás viendo que un idiota tropezó conmigo haciendo que todo callera

El molesto contesto – yo no tengo la culpa que una mimada vaya sin siquiera fijarse por donde va.

Idiota – contesto ella

Entonces inuyasha al oír eso empezó ayudándole a levantar sus cosas entre los dos las levantaron el ayudo a Kikio a llevar sus cosas hasta el coche subieron las bolsas y una vez terminado de guardar todo ambos se presentaron.

No te enojes – dijo inuyasha en tono burlón.

Mira soy inuyasha Taisho - dijo el extendiéndole la mano a Kikio.

Ella rio ante el acto no muy convencida de lo que él decía y contesto algo cortante

Soy Kikio Higurashi – respondiendo el saludo que él le ofrecía.

Te invito a comer para disculparme por el accidente que tuvimos – la invito inuyasha

Amm déjame ver no estoy segura tengo cosas que hacer – le respondió – tengo que llegar pronto a casa me esperan.

Inuyasha al ver eso intento convencerla no quería dejarla ir a pesar de su actitud altanera era hermosa y su corazón le indicaba que ella era la indicada para el así que continuo convenciéndola.

Solo será un poco no te quitare el tiempo además no te arrepentirás – continuo inuyasha mientras pensaba una manera de como convencerla y así llegar a algo más con ella.

Con tanta insistencia que había por parte de Inuyasha Kikio termino accediendo y aceptando la invitación de Inuyasha al final.

-Ok ok está bien vamos pero solo será un rato – mientras suspiraba en signo de rendición ante la insistencia de Inuyasha.

-Si vamos – emosionado y contento de que la chica hermosa allá aceptado su invitación.

-Y bien a donde iremos - le interrogo Kikio

-Déjame ver conozco un restaurante cercas de aquí – contesto inuyasha

Y así ambos caminaron dirigiéndose hacia donde indicaba inuyasha que se encontraba el restaurante al entrar fueron directo a una mesa junto a una ventana la cual tenía vista hacia un parque muy bonito lleno de flores arboles todo muy bonito dejando a una Kikio muy emocionada con la hermosa vista que tenía del jardín el cual era la parte trasera del restaurante aunque no era muy grande era hermoso a la vista de todos.

-Ya no estas enojada

Ella volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que el se veía interesado en él algo le llama la atención.

-No ya no – le contesto

-y que haces eres de aquí - le interrogo ella pensando en deshacerse pronto de el

-bueno tengo un pequeño negocio por aquí venia de arreglar ese asunto justo cuando me tope contigo. Pero no soy de aquí o bueno si pero no.

-Como que si pero no – le interrogo ella confundida pensando porque si pero no.

-Ooo… disculpa - contesto el sonriéndole - creo fui algo confuso.

-Me refiero a que nacía aquí pero después del accidente de mis padres fui a vivir a casa de unos parientes cercano s de la familia junto a mi hermano sesshomaru.

-O ya comprendo – Kikio con cara de asombro

-Bueno pues yo me despido tengo cosas que hacer – mientras se levantaba despidiéndose de inuyasha y dirigirse hacia la puerta

Inuyasha saco dinero dejándolo sobre la mesa y saliendo lo más rápido que pudo del restaurante para poder alcanzar a Kikio quien salió casi corriendo.

Al alcanzarla tomándola del brazo y así acercándola a él lo más que pudo - ¿Porque saliste así?... ¿Te hice algo?... ¿Qué paso?

 **Continuara…**


	2. Capitulo 2

**hola a todos este es mi primer fic Que subo aqui esta historia FUE La Primera Que hice y ps haber que tal les parece**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: inuyasha y personajes del SUS no me pertenecen, hijo de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Pareja: (Sesshoumaru y Kagome)**

 **Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Kikio con la mirada perdida en sus ojos de inuyasha – eee nooo nada.

Inuyasha al verla así miro sus labios y cortó la poca distancia y se acercó a besarla y asi iniciaron un ansiado beso que ninguno supo cuándo ni cuanto deseaban.

Ambos se separaron nadie dijo nada solo se quedaron ahí sin separarse sin moverse durante un largo tiempo admirado los labios, la cara cada de talle y uno y otro como tratando de adivinar que pensaba la persona que cada uno tenía enfrente y deseando no separarse.

Ambos decidieron conocerse y estar juntos después de eso comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos y así paso el tiempo ambos convivieron más Kikio se enteró que inuyasha empezaba a tener un negocio que estaba iniciando donde daba unos buenos frutos e inuyasha tenía justo lo que ella buscaba dinero y comodidades de las cuales podía disfrutar si se casaba con él.

No le era tan indiferente al contrario sentía que tal vez se podría sentir muy bien a su lado.

Así que continuo la relación estaba feliz por fin tendría algo que siempre quiso y esta vez seria de ella lo disfrutaría demasiado y al tonto de inuyasha podía manejarlo a su antojo – meditaba Kikio al recostarse en la cama viendo al techo.

Pocos meses después una pareja planeaba su boda inuyasha no conocía a su familia ni nada solo sabía por Kikio que todos se encontraban contentos por la boda apoyándolos en todo.

Por su parte inuyasha estaba más que feliz y sabiendo que su amada estaba a su lado no l e importaba no conocer mucho de ella – ya habría más tiempo para eso - se repetía a si mismo al recordar cuanto amaba a su amada Kikio.

Inuyasha se sentía emocionado cuando una carta urgente le llego a su oficina diciendo que había problemas y debía partir ahora mismo y regresar a su hogar.

En eso inuyasha decidió hablarle a Kikio para decirle que se ausentaría un tiempo para ver sus negocios ya que andaban mal.

 **En otro lugar…..**

Sonó su teléfono al ver el numero pensó - ese idiota de nuevo - y contesto- hola amor como estas.

-Bien cariño podemos hablar es urgente.

-Ahorita quieres hablar Inuyasha.

-Si Kikio es importante y quiero decírtelo en persona.

-Inuyasha todo está bien no me asustes que paso estas bien – al oír esas palabras por parte de inuyasha en un tono de preocupación la asusto creyendo que la dejaría y así no podría cumplir su propósito su dinero su posición todo.

Tranquilla Kikio todo esta bien te veo en 15 minutos en el parque voy para allá – para después colgar dejando a una asombrada y preocupada Kikio

Kikio se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió rumbo al parque – pensando en algo para que no la dejara sin saber cuál era el motivo de la llamada de Inuyasha.

Al llegar Kikio ya se encontraba ahí el sentado en una banca de aquel parque al verla se levantó se fue acercando poco a poco a ella al verla más cerca y llegar a su lado para agarrarla de la cintura dándole un beso y diciéndole que la amaba.

Mientras Kikio al sentir que estaba en los bazos de Inuyasha pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello pegándose más a él y así profundizando más el beso permaneciendo en un dulce y exigente beso hasta que sus cuerpos les pidieron oxígeno y así se bajaron la intensidad del beso y se separaron mirándose y viendo a los ojos uno y otro ofreciéndose ambos una sonrisa.

-Y bien que paso dime me tienes preocupada – dijo Kikio

Ambos se dirigieron a la banca donde estaba Inuyasha sentado minutos antes.

Inuyasha la soltó y respiro soltando el aire muy lentamente – me llego una carta de mi hermano Sesshomaru.

De Sesshomaru – repitió Kikio intrigada sabía que inuyasha tenía un hermano llamado así pero en todo ese tiempo jamás lo había conocido. Sabía que no se llevaban bien pero la intrigaba.

Inuyasha siguió hablando sacando a Kikio de sus pensamientos - en la carta me dice que tengo que regresar ya ahora mismo a su lado ya que tenemos problemas para cerrar un negocio me necesita a mi para que todos estén de acuerdo así que tengo que ir pero prometo regresar por ti en cuanto solucione esos problemas.

-ok está bien y cuando te iras

-Ahora mismo – dijo muy triste y melancólico al verla a los ojos.

¿Qué?… pero tan pronto – grito Kikio

Si lo siento es urgente Sesshomaru mando el boleto de avión junto con su carta y el vuelo sale en cuatro horas a sí que vine a decirte que te amo y para despedirme de ti e ir a arreglar mis maletas para estar a tiempo con mi hermano – dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba junto con Kikio llevándola hacia el auto para ir ambos a sus destinos.

Se despidieron inuyasha dejo a Kikio cercas de su casa dándole un demandante beso a Kikio sosteniéndola de la cintura a ella y a el Kikio con los brazos alrededor de su cuello para después alejarse Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a Kikio caminando hasta su auto yantes de entrar al auto le mando beso con señas y le guiño un ojo gritando – espérame amor te amo regresare lo más pronto que pueda - y así mismo partió a arreglar sus cosas y de ahí al aeropuerto para regresar a lado de sesshomaru.

Kikio sonrió al ver las señas de Inuyasha y solo agito la mano despidiéndose de inuyasha quedándose ahí viendo como el auto desaparecía en la calle y así darse media vuelta y entrar a la casa.

 **Un mes después….**

Inuyasha aún no regresaba un no podía dejar sus asuntos pendientes pero se mantenía muy en contacto con Kikio así que decidió invitarla a pasar un tiempo con el donde vivía para que conociera el lugar donde vivirían juntos cuando se casaran.

Hola - contesto Kikio - voy para allá espérame enseguida estoy contigo.

Claro amor jamás me iría sin ti ya que por eso vine hasta aquí por ti amor– colgaron.

Kikio invento una salida mintiéndoles a su familia para así ir a lado de inuyasha con quien se había mantenido en comunicación por teléfono y así mismo salió de su casa.

Adiós tía, adiós kagome volveré pronto solo serán unas breves vacaciones - abrazo a ambas se separaron Kikio tomo sus maletas y salió.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina estaba inuyasha esperándola sin que ella supiera quería sorprenderla gritando – SORPRESA – mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarla y besarla la había extrañado demasiado durante ese mes.

Ahora ambos se encontraban caminando rumbo al aeropuerto para así volver a donde vivía inuyasha por fin conocer lo que le pertenecía y el lugar donde próximamente seria la dueña – Kikio caminaba mientras eso pensaba.

Tardaron mucho Kikio estaba desesperada cansada pensando – si era tan lejos y cansado ir hasta allá jamás en su vida habría aceptado ir hasta aquel misterioso lugar – recordando lo que inuyasha le menciono -solo dijo que le encantaría – sin mencionar lo lejos y cansado que era llegar hasta allá.

El calor no ayudaba en nada se sentía sudada sucia cansada le dolía el cuerpo se estaba desesperando y enojando pero no decía nada por no arruinar nada de sus planes con Inuyasha ya después vería como convencerlo para vivir en la ciudad donde y como ella estaba acostumbrada.

De ratos volteaba a ver a Inuyasha y no lo veía incomodo al contrario solo felicidad y se veía bastante bien y suspiraba pidiendo que ese tormento terminara pronto.

 **Horas después…..**

 **Continuara…**


	3. Capitulo 3

**hola a todos este es mi primer fic Que subo aqui esta historia FUE La Primera Que hice y ps haber que tal les parece**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: inuyasha y personajes del SUS no me pertenecen, hijo de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Pareja: (Sesshoumaru y Kagome)**

 **Aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Horas después…..**

El lugar era como una isla tardaron demasiado para poder llegar hasta ahí al fin cuando llegaron era muy bonito el lugar todos se acercaron a ellos inuyasha la presento como la futura dueña de ahí.

Todos la conocieron pasaron unas semanas ahí para después volver ambos.

Tiempo después Kikio estaba en su casa cuando llego kagome muy feliz diciendo - vendrá Naraku - un amigo de la infancia de ambas primas – y se quedaría en casacón nosotras.

Vaya que emoción - contesto Kikio con sarcasmo fingiendo emoción.

La semana siguiente llego Naraku se sentía raro no conocía nada todo era diferente a como el recordaba.

Kagome fue a recibirlo en compañía de Kikio.

Naraku pasó tiempo con ambas más con Kikio y al enterarse que era aún más rico que inuyasha.

Decidió conocer mejor a Naraku y así comenzar una relación.

Por lo que pensaba que decirle a inuyasha mientras marcaba el número y contesto - hola amor que paso.

-Hola Inu como estas.

Bien y tu Kikio

Pues algo aburrida – no sabía cómo decirle y sin pensarlo le dijo - Inuyasha tengo que hablar contigo – dijo mientras sonreía viendo una foto de Naraku que tenía en la mano y sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que le diría.

-Si está bien donde te veo

-En el parque de siempre

Ahí te veo entonces – ambos salieron a su destino

Inuyasha había notad rara a Kikio temía por lo que le diría ya que días antes la había visto pasar tiempo con otro y se veía feliz no se animó a decirle algo porque creyó que eso la alejaría de su lado.

Minutos más tarde estaban sentados en parque de siempre donde inuyasha dijo – y bien de qué quieres hablar.

Quieres adelantar la boda – bromeo inuyasha

Kikio bajo la cabeza- no sé cómo lo tomes inuyasha pero quiero terminar nuestro compromiso creo que no estoy lista para dar este paso aun es algo pronto para mí – suspiro y volteo a ver a inuyasha quien la veía sorprendido en sus ojos había dolor se podía ver miedo el brillo y la felicidad que había en los ojos de inuyasha desapareció quería llorar desaparecer sentía su corazón romperse en mil fragmentos.

Kikio al verlo se levantó y salió del parque corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su auto y partió de regreso a su casa para nunca jamás volver a ver a inuyasha.

No espero a que Inuyasha respondiera solo se alejó de ahí dejándolo solo y creyó que era lo mejor. Desapareció de la vida de Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto en el parque Inuyasha se quedó un rato ahí perdido esperando que todo fuera una mentira un mal sueño que su amada regresara a él pero no sucedió y horas más tarde salió del lugar camino por largo rato sin rumbo no sabía a donde ir no tenía a donde ir no había soltado ninguna lagrima ni nada se encerró en su mundo regresando a su isla donde jamás debió de salir eso pensaba mientras tomaba una botella de wisky sentado en suelo sosteniendo un pañuelo lila con una K.H. En una esquina de color morado el cual cuidaba como un tesoro ya que era lo último recuerdo de su amada.

Después de un tiempo sesshomaru regreso a la isla todo se había arreglado soluciono los problemas que había el negocio se había salvado todo iba de maravilla como siempre se tenía que hacer cargo de todo ya que el inútil de Inuyasha le dejo todo como siempre.

Aun que quería llegar pronto y hablar con su hermano no respondía llamadas ni nada no sabía nada de el y lo odiaba por dejarlo solo con tantos problemas en su negocio.

Al regresar quedo sorprendido se encontró con la noticia que su hermano había muerto por amor que su amada lo había dejado y él se encerró ahí bebiendo día y noche dejándose morir hasta que uno de los empleados lo encontró ahí muerto sosteniendo un pañuelo el cual fue entregado a sesshomaru el empezó a investigar quien le había hecho eso a su hermano jurando venganza ante la tumba de Inuyasha del cual ni siquiera pudo estar a su lado porque nadie lo encontró.

Todos le dijeron que habían tratado de localizarlo pero fue imposible de su muerte ya habían paso 3 meses y el apenas se enteraba,

Conoció a kagura una chica a la que supo por ella misma que Inuyasha la recogió y le dio una casa y hogar donde vivir ya que ella era una esclava,

Decía – estoy muy agradecida de haber conocido al amo Inuyasha - recordaba sus palabras de kagura y volví a pensar - No tuvieron manera de avisarle y al regresar se tuvo que encontrar con tal noticia.

Recordó que en la plática que tuvo con Kagura le comento que la mujer de su hermano tenía como apellido Higurashi así que comenzó con su plan y partió a la ciudad.

Después de unos días investigo lo que realmente le había pasado a inuyasha y regreso a la ciudad donde comenzó con sus planes de venganza y así empezó el primer día que llego fue a la casa de la prometida de su hermano.

Toco la puerta al sirviente que salió pregunto – se encuentra la señorita Higurashi.

Claro permítame un momento desea pasar enseguida baja la señorita kagome Higurashi – dijo al momento de abrirle la puerta y dirigirlo al recibidor.

Sesshomaru entro a la casa viendo con detalle cada parte de ella caminando hasta llegar al recibidor y así tomar asiento en un sofá en el centro de aquella habitación todo estaba en su lugar colores cálidos mientras veía todo escucho un ruido volteando a ver en cuanto escucho una dulce voz.

Hola soy kagome Higurashi

Volteo a buscar la dueña de esa linda voz.

Hola buenos días me llamo sesshomaru Taisho – viéndola fijamente al decir su apellido para ver si así ella reaccionaba a algo pero nada no vio reacción alguna al saber su nombre así que continuo con su frase - vine a ver lo del proyecto que tengo pendiente con usted señorita Higurashi.

Llámeme kagome creo que trabajaremos juntos a partir de hoy así que por favor no me hables con formalismos me siento extraña con eso por favor señor Taisho.

Ok si es así entonces te pido que igual tú me llames Sesshomaru – sonriéndole seductoramente mientras ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos.

Ok está bien hablemos entonces sesshomaru - contesto kagome sonriéndole – vera aun no estoy muy familiarizada con el proyecto acabo de llegar del extranjero pero con mucho gusto le ayudare.

Entre platicas paso el tiempo ninguno se fijó en la hora solo revisaron papeles y estuvieron hablando cuando llego la madre de kagome.

Perdón interrumpo – dijo la señora Higurashi.

O no para nada madre – dijo mientras se levantaba e iba saludarla - mira te presento al señor sesshomaru Taisho – y así se acercó a él con su madre a un lado para saludarlo.

Sesshomaru se levantó al oír la presentación y así mismo se dirigió hacia la señora Higurashi – mucho gusto señora Higurashi.

Sesshomaru Taisho a su servicio mucho gusto en conocerla – presentándose así mientras tomaba una de sus manos y así se saludaban.

Ooo el gusto es mío pero tomen asiento sigan en lo suyo por ahora yo me retiro - dijo la señora Higurashi dándose la vuelta y regresando por la habitación que había llegado.

Sesshomaru volteo a ver su reloj al ver la hora se levantó – es hora de que me vaya ya es tarde regresare mañana para seguir viendo el proyecto,

Si claro que si – kagome le sonrió y se sonrojo al verlo a los ojos.

Y así ambos salieron a la puerta kagome espero a que el subiera a su auto y así desapareció por la calle mientras kagome se quedó ahí en la puerta parada por varios minutos más viendo la calle vacía justo por donde sesshomaru desapareció rumbo a su hotel en el que se hospedaba.

 **Continuara…**


	4. Capitulo 4

**hola a todos este es mi primer fic Que subo aqui esta historia FUE La Primera Que hice y ps haber que tal les parece**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: inuyasha y personajes del SUS no me pertenecen, hijo de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Pareja: (Sesshoumaru y Kagome)**

 **Aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Kagome por fin entro a su casa y así mismo se dirigió a su habitación cero la puerta y así ella pensaba en sesshomaru era serio y su mirada parecía fría pero había algo en el que le llamaba la atención se le hacía interesante y así con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto sesshomaru llego al hotel en el que se hospedaba y fue directo a cambiarse se puso su pijama y se recostó en la cama se sentía totalmente cansado pero también pensaba en solo una mujer y en su venganza.

No podía dormir solo pensaba en kagome y el esperaba a que al oír su nombre completo ella reaccionara de alguna manera al oírlo creyó que tal vez recordaría su hermano o algo así pero nada aún se sorprendía por cómo era ella era linda tan honesta simple tranquila hermosa y agradable no sabía pero su mirada tenía un brillo e irradiaba cierta felicidad sencillez eso era lo que ella le transmitía con su mirada cada vez que el la veía él se perdía en sus ojos esperaba que ella fuera más superficial muy distinta a lo que había sido pero ya vería que pasaría después con el paso del tiempo quizás solo había sido la impresión del primer día ya después habría más tiempo para así conocer perfectamente bien a la asesina de su hermano y así llevar a cabo la venganza que juro cumplir ante la tumba de su hermano sin saber que era lo que la vida le esperaba.

Con ese pensamiento sesshomaru se dejó llevar por el mundo de los sueños llevando así a lo que sería el inicio de sus planes.

 **3 meses después….**

Era una noche estrellada donde una pareja cenaban en un restaurante a la luz de las velas todo muy romántico y especial para linda pareja ambos comían se sonreían una al otro se veían felices como toda pareja enamorada.

Sesshomaru comenzó hablar rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos – kagome… – a pesar de sus verdaderos planes se sentía feliz por lo que haría – solo quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo –diciendo eso saco una caja pequeña color negro de su bolsillo hincándose y extendiéndola hasta quedar frente a la pelinegra que se encontraba frente a él.

Kagome muy sorprendida y a la vez demasiado feliz no se esperaba algo así por parte de sesshomaru.

No sabía que como responder veía el pequeño anillo dentro dela cajita era un anillo plateado de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en forma de luna una pequeña luna -per.. cla.. sessho… - kagome no podía pronunciar nada estaba completamente feliz por lo que sesshomaru le había pedido.

Así que reunió todo el valor que tenía así mismo se arrojó hacia los brazos de su amado haciéndolo caer al suelo y así respondiéndole – si acepto ser tu esposa sesshomaru TE AMO – sellando su amor con beso en los cálidos y suaves labios su amado.

Pusieron fecha para la boda seria dentro de dos meses más y así comenzaron con sus planes de boda y así paso el tiempo cuando menos lo esperaban se encontraban tan cercas de la fecha indicada a la boda y cada vez se veían más enamorados que nunca.

Sesshomaru no había olvidado sus planes al contrario a hora si la haría pagar por todo lo que su hermano había sufrido por causa de ella. Aunque seguía sin entender como kagome siendo tan amorosa y comprensiva podría haberle hecho eso a su hermano pero aun así seguía pensando en que tal vez ella habría cambiado solo porque se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho a inuyasha y siguió pensando que la haría sufrir mucho a su lado que sería peor que el infierno que inuyasha vivió sus últimos días solo que lo extendería más hasta quedar satisfecho con su venganza.

Aunque a veces pensaba que amaba a kagome que desearía que no fuera ella la culpable deseaba muy en el fondo hacerla feliz y vivir siempre a su lado pero al recordar a Inuyasha olvidaba todo y desechaba aquellos pensamientos de amor.

 **El día de la boda…**

La luz entraba por la ventana una joven dormía en su cama cuando al sentir la luz en su rostro se empezó a mover para así despertar a lo que sería un nuevo día se encontraba más que emocionada ya que al pasar el tiempo en este momento era el más feliz de su vida ya que en unas cuantas horas más se casaría con el amor de su vida así es sin darse cuenta sesshomaru se había convertido en el amor de su vida su mundo completo era la mujer más feliz del planeta o así se sentía ella al levantarse fue directo a un espejo se miró y sonrió no había motivo por el cual deprimirse no podía controlar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento nada podía aparcar lo que sentía y la gran sonrisa que tenía al estar a horas de ser la mujer de sesshomaru y así vivir una vida feliz as u lado.

Convirtiéndose en Kagome Taisho.

En eso entro su madre en compañía de su prima Kikio y su esposo Naraku ambas mujeres fueron quienes le ayudaron a arreglarse le hicieron el peinado el maquillaje y una vez lista para salir fue hacia la iglesia donde la esperaba un nervioso sesshomaru en la compañía de su querido sirviente y amigo Yaken.

Todo paso normal sesshomaru quedo encantada por como lucia kagome en su vestido de novia y le encanto ver la cara de felicidad de la chica que se convertiría en su esposa en tan solo unos minutos más olvidando la venganza dejándose llevar por lo que en verdad sentía.

La ceremonia comenzó Sesshomaru estaba feliz y contento pero se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que seguir con sus planes de venganza hasta así poderlos cumplir.

Llego el momento en el que el padre que llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de la boda le decía – sesshomaru Taisho acepta usted a la señorita kagome Higurashi como su legitima esposa para amarla protegerla y respetarla por el resto de sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separe.

Acepto – contesto sesshomaru

Señorita kagome Higurashi acepta usted al señor sesshomaru Taisho para amarlo cuídalo y respetarlo por el resto de sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separe.

Kagome emocionada guardo silesio de la emoción no podía halar

-Señorita kagome -hablo en sacerdote

-Que.. – contesto

-Lo repetiré una vez más señorita Kagome – dijo el sacerdote

-acepta usted al señor sesshomaru Taisho para amarlo cuídalo y respetarlo por el resto de sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separe.

Aaa… acep… siii acepto – soltó por fin kagome emociona

Bien pues los declaro marido y mujer que lo que ha unido dios que no lo separe el hombre – declaro el sacerdote y así dando termino a la ceremonia tan esperada por ambos.

Al término de la ceremonia por la iglesia fueron a la recepción atendiendo y pasando un rato ameno y lleno de felicidad a lado de todos sus seres queridos y personas que los acompañaba a lo que sería el comienzo de su vida de pareja.

Al término de la recepción rápidamente así como sesshomaru lo tenía planeado sin dar explicaciones ni nada se llevó a kagome a su hogar pasando a su casa de ella para así agarrar sus maletas las cuales ya estaban listas gracias a la ayuda de su madre y su prima Kikio.

Kagome no le tomo importancia que la gran noche de su boda no era como ella hubiera querido ya que ella esperaba otra cosa pero aun así hizo lo que su ahora esposo le dijo se cambió de ropa guardando el vestido de novias y así poniéndose ropa cómoda para el viaje que sería demasiado largo según menciono sesshomaru.

Kikio reconoció el apellido de sesshomaru y recordó lo que le hizo a Inuyasha y al saber que era su hermano y a pesar de que sospechaba de que sesshomaru se casara tan pronto con kagome y se fueran así tan abruptamente no dijo nada siguió con sus planes. Ella por fin tenía dinero y todo lo que quería se había casado con el millonario Naraku quien la amaba y consentía. No echaría eso a perder,

Así kagome vio por últimas lo que fue su casa por mucho tiempo pero sonrió al pensar en que de ahora en adelante sería feliz en su nueva casa a lado de sesshomaru el amor de su vida y así con ese pensamiento salió de esa casa en compañía de su amado en dirección a su nuevo hogar.

El viaje fue demasiado alargo primero fueron en avión en un viaje muy largo para luego después de eso ir en camión hasta las afuera de una ciudad que dura alrededor de dos horas y así mismo después de eso al llegar a un puerto fue un viaje en lancha de 3 horas de camino hasta así llegar a una isla la cual solo se podía llegar y salir de ahí de misma manera en que había llegado ella no le tomo importancia ni anda solo había aceptado ir tan lejos por el amor que sentía por Sesshomaru así que siendo ahora a su esposa al saber dónde viviría no noto nada extraño ella sería feliz donde fuera siempre y cuando sesshomaru estuviera siempre a su lado así dejando de lado su dinero y todas las comodidades y todo lo que la rodeaba dejando así su trabajo y todo solo por seguirlo y estar a su lado para lo que le restaba de su vida así pensaba kagome.

 **Continuara….**


	5. Capitulo 5

**hola a todos este es mi primer fic Que subo aqui esta historia FUE La Primera Que hice y ps haber que tal les parece**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: inuyasha y personajes del SUS no me pertenecen, hijo de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Pareja: (Sesshoumaru y Kagome)**

 **Aqui les dejo el quinto capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Kagome iba maravillada con semejante paisaje que tenía alrededor donde quiera que volteaba a ver veía arboles flores todo era muy hermoso a su parecer. Al llega a la orilla sesshomaru la ayudo a salir de la lancha así después de eso saco el equipaje de ambos entregándoselo a su sirviente y mejor amigo Yaken.

Después hablo con el dueño de la lancha pagándole por el servicio y así agarro de la mano a su ahora esposa ella reacciono dándoles una sonrisa aunque en su cara y mirada podía verse que se encontraba terriblemente cansada seguramente por el viaje tan largo que habían hecho y así la guio hasta llegar a lo que sería su casa de ahora en adelante hasta que pagara por todo lo que le hizo a su hermano.

Entraron a la casa seguidos por Yaken quien los veía desde atrás después de eso sesshomaru guio a kagome hasta dejarla en la habitación principal que sería la que ambos competirían a partir de ahora le mostro el baño y así le dijo –ponte cómoda y en rato más estaré contigo – tras decir eso salió de ahí dejando completamente sola a kagome.

Ella agarro una maleta saco ropa se metió al baño y mientras se bañaba pensaba – todo es raro no es como yo hubiera querido – pero no se reprocharía nada ya que solo creía que todo lo que estaba pasando era porque sesshomaru tenía cosas importantes que arreglar y estaba nervioso de su situación actual con ella ahora solos los dos por eso esa salida tan deprisa pero aun así estaba más que feliz por estar a a lado del gran amor de su vida.

Así mismo permaneció más rato de lo normal dentro del baño pensando en que esperaba que todo pronto fuera como hasta días atrás feliz y a lado de sesshomaru al salir del baño se enredó en una tolla secándose el cabello y así mismo poniéndose crema en el cuerpo al final poniéndose su pijama.

Al ver como era su pijama volteo a verse en el espejo sonrojándose al ver pensó – le gustara a sesshomaru- con ese pensamiento salió del baño se dirigió a la cama a espéralo se metió debajo del juego de sabanas azules. Sintió como poco a poco el sueño la venció y así se quedó dormida mientras esperaba a su amado.

Mientras que sesshomaru al salir de la casa después de haber dejado a kagome en ella salió directo al primer bar que encontró entrando en él y así se fue a sentar en la barra dirigiéndose al empleado – tráigame un trago lo más fuerte que tengan.

Así hizo el empleado le dio el trago y así sesshomaru al tenerlo enfrente lo agarro y así se lo tomo todo y pidió otro y otro hasta tarde no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba haciendo

La amaba pero debía cumplir su venganza.

No sabía que hacer y por eso estaba ahí pensando per termino aún más confundido de lo que estaba.

Aun recordaba la cara e felicidad de kagome se estaba arrepintiendo de la venganza que quería llevar acabo pero por inuyasha su pequeño hermano lo haría estaría dispuesto a hacerlo pero pensaba que aquella mujer que le describieron la gente no era igual a kagome su esposa eran tan distinta pero él se encargaría de descubrirla y así hacerla pagar por el sufrimiento de su hermano pensando en eso llego a su casa la que de ahora en adelante compartiría con una asesina la asesina de su hermano y así hacerla pagar por ello.

Entro a la casa y así fue hasta la habitación donde había dejado a kagome y así se acercó a ella tomando la sabana y así tapándola admirando como era que parecía una ángel así dormida viendo la ropa que traía kagome eso la hacía verse demasiado sexy y encantadora para él y se quedó admirándola largo rato sentado a la orilla de la cama y escucho como kagome lo llamaba en sueños- ssesho… sessh… sesshomaru te amo – y así el sintió que era mejor ir a dormir o se arrepentiría de lo que iba hacer con su destino de ella y así con suficiente autocontrol se levanto de donde estaba se dirigió directamente a la habitación de alado y ahí se desplomo sobre la cama dejando caer en ella sin siquiera quitarse la ropa ni nada se dispuso a dormir en verdad lo necesitaba y así recordando el hermoso rostro de su esposa y lo sexy que se veía se dejó llevar por el mundo de los sueños soñando poseerla y tenerla por siempre a su lado.

Al día siguiente kagome dormía plácidamente en su cama al abrir los ojos no reconocía nada el lugar donde estaba era totalmente desconocido para ella fue cuando pensó en donde estaba y así mismo recordó lo que había pasado y sonrió muy alegremente al recordar que estaba por fin casada con sesshomaru el amor de su vida pero se puso algo triste al no ver a Sesshomaru por ningún lado en aquella habitación y así mismo se puso algo triste ella esperaba ansiosa su noche de bodas y decidió levantarse y no pensar en algo malo se aferraba en pensar – quizás tuvo algo que hacer y por eso no está aquí.

Se apresuró a cambiarse buscando su maleta y después de estar lista decidió salir de la habitación caminando por varios lados sin saber a dónde ir y admirando todo a su alrededor todo era hermoso y así llego a la sala donde se sentó y espero que alguien fuera y la encontrara.

Admiraba el lugar cuando llego sesshomaru demasiado enojado.

-Donde estabas fui a tu habitación y no te encontré-

-Lo siento me sentí inquieta y al no verte quise salir a buscarte pero me perdí no supe como regresar a la habitación así que me quede aquí - respondió ella pensando en la frase – fui a TU habitación.

Kagome se levantó dirigiéndose a sesshomaru quiso abrazarlo y besarlo pero el no quiso la rechazo alejándola de ella sosteniéndola de las manos y dando unos cuantos pasas hacia atrás.

A kagome le dolió su acción por lo que le pregunto – ¿Qué pasa?.. ¿Hice algo mal? – con los ojos llorosos.

Sesshomaru callo no dijo nada

-¿Estas bien?...

-¿Te paso algo? – kagome siguió preguntando esperando una respuesta se encontraba confundida y dolida por su actitud tan fría hacia ella.

No no pasa nada – contesto por fin sesshomaru

Tendrás que acostumbrarte así soy y ya deberías de estar acostumbrada

Tendrás que acostumbrarte así soy bien lo sabes y ya deberías conocerme soltó dejando a una kagome muy confundida y dolida por sus palabras.

Con eso kagome se dispuso a preguntar – ¿a que te referías con mi habitación?... es de los dos ahora estamos casados.

Esa será desde ahora tu habitación la mis será la de enfrente – dijo distante cortante y de manera muy fría.

Kagome desesperada a punto de llorar – no compartiremos la habitación - llorando no aguantando más la frialdad y distancia que tenía sesshomaru con ella.

No dejaba que ella se le acercara ella daba un paso hacia él y enseguida se alejaba caminando a otro lado o poniéndose detrás de algún mueble le dolía verla así pero la haría pagar por la muerte de inuyasha ese era el principio de todo.

Eso le dolía terriblemente a kagome.

No esperaba algo así nunca se lo imagino.

No oyes bien o que – sesshomaru mirando fríamente a kagome

Quien dejó caer las lágrimas debido al dolor que sentía a causa de cómo se estaba comportando Sesshomaru después de dejar todo en orden y aclarando todo con kagome se dio la vuelta dejándola sola llorando.

Kagome se quedó ahí viendo como sesshomaru se iba viéndolo desaparecer por uno de los pasillos y así se quedó ella llorando encerrada en su mundo sin saber que hacer o a donde ir se dejó caer en un sillón recostándose en él y así llorando hasta que se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Después despertó en su habitación escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta,

Adelante – dijo kagome mientras se incorporaba en la cama

Buenos días señora soy Kaede – dijo una anciana con una gran sonrisa

Hola quien me trajo aquí – dijo kagome mientras se acomodaba para comenzar a comer

El amo, él fue quien la trajo a s habitación dijo que estaba cansada que la dejara descansar y después más tarde le trajera de comer – Kaede explicaba mientras acomodaba todo para que kagome comiera.

Quiere que me retire mientras usted come – mientras hacia una reverencia aun lado de la puerta.

Nooo, te podrías quedar conmigo no conozco nada ni a nadie aquí y no quisiera estar sola – le dijo una kagome muy triste le dolía el pecho al pensar y recordar todo lo sucedido con sesshomaru.

Claro mi señora –dijo Kaede al acercarse a la cama sentándose a un lado viendo como kagome no quería comer.

Ande señora el amo se enojara sino come bien – Kaede agarro la cuchara y se la dio a kagome.

Kagome volteo a ver a Kaede tomando la cuchara y así comenzando a comer mientras pensaba – preocuparse por mí ya no estoy muy segura de eso no sé qué le paso no era así.

Así pasaron los minutos kagome comió y después de eso Kaede salió de la habitación dejando sola a kagome diciendo que vendría más tarde a dejarle la cena.

 **Continuara…..**


	6. Capitulo 6

**hola a todos este es mi primer fic Que subo aqui esta historia FUE La Primera Que hice y ps haber que tal les parece**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: inuyasha y personajes del SUS no me pertenecen, hijo de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Pareja: (Sesshoumaru y Kagome)**

 **Aqui les dejo el sexto capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 6**

La noche llego y así mismo Kaede también llego a la habitación con la cena para kagome la cual no se movió de su habitación en el resto del día para nada no conocía nada ahí y si salía como regresaría a su habitación no sabía que hacer así que se quedó ahí acomodando sus cosas en el lugar que ahora estarían.

Kaede toco la puerta y entro- buenas noches señora ¿Cómo sigue?

Bien Kaede gracias por preguntar – sonrió kagome al ver a Kaede

Kaede comenzó a colocarle la cena y le dijo – el amo dice que si la señora tienes ganas de salir de su habitación puede hacerlo que incluso puede pedirle a la niña Rin que le enseñe la casa y los alrededores.

-Rin quien es Kaede – pregunto una kagome totalmente confundida mientras comenzaba a comer.

-No la conoce señora – respondió Kaede totalmente sorprendida ante esa noticia.

-Lo siento pero no - contesto kagome sonrojándose por no saber quién es Rin.

-Perdone señora creí que la conocía y el amo le habría contado de ella.

-Bien Rin es una chica que el amo a cuidado desde que su familia falleció la pobre niña quedo sola no tenía a nadie y el amo sesshomaru se ofreció a cuidarla darle amor casa educación y todo lo que ella necesitara eso paso cuando la niña tenía cinco años nadie en el pueblo quiso hacerse cargo de ella hasta que llego el amo él es quien se ha hecho cargo de ella desde entonces de eso ya hace 6 años.

-Oo ya entonces Rin tiene 11 años en este momento verdad Kaede – dijo kagome pensando en cómo sería la niña.

-A si es señora – contesto Kaede.

-Donde puedo encontrar a Rin para conocerla - cuestiona kagome

-No se preocupe – le contesto Kaede- yo le indicare a Rin que mañana después del desayuno venga por usted aquí mi señora por ahora solo descanse cualquier cosa llámeme.

-Gracias Kaede buenas noches que descanses.

-Gracias señora hasta mañana –contesto Kaede mientras salía de la habitación con las cosas de la cena.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Kagome se levantó se sentó en la cama a esperar a Rin se acercó a la ventana a ver el jardín pensando e n que tal vez después pasear en el con Rin.

Paso media hora después del desayuno cuando kagome pensaba en como su cambio tan radical que sufrió su relación con sesshomaru seguía sin entender el comportamiento de él, le dolía todo su rechazo su distancia todo solo pensaba en que todo se arreglaría después empezaban a llenarse los ojos en lágrimas cuando de pronto escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Buenos días soy Rin - escucho la voz de una niña que decían detrás de la puerta mientras tocaba

Adelante Rin –le contesto kagome mientras se limpiaba los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y la niña se inclinó en forma de respeto kagome le respondió igual diciéndole- hola Rin buenos días soy kagome Higurashi.

Qué bonita es – dijo rin – no creí que la esposa del amo sesshomaru sería tan linda.

Ay rin que cosas dices- comento una sonrojada kagome

Bueno a dónde quiere ir ama – le dijo rin sonriéndole

La verdad no se rin pero no me llames así dime kagome

Ok está bien señora kagome le parece si vamos a conocer primero la casa y después vamos a pasear por los alrededores después habrá más tiempo para ir más lejos le parece señora

Si está bien Rin vamos – ambas salieron de la habitación.

Iban caminando por toda la casa Rin le mostro todas las habitaciones de la casa a kagome quien quedo emocionada al ver la enorme biblioteca que tenía pensó – aquí podre entretenerme un poco – señora kagome - dijo Rin sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Si dime que paso Rin

Usted quiere mucho al amo sesshomaru el a cuidado de Rin durante muchos años el ha sido como un padre para Rin y ya que el amo sesshomaru está casado quizás usted que es la esposa del amo quiera deshacerse de mi - dijo una muy triste Rin.

Sesshomaru siempre estuvo al tanto de lo que ambas hacían las iba siguiendo a distancia.

Hay rin - dijo una muy enternecida kagome acercándose a rin y así la abrazo diciéndole – si Rin lo amo mucho como no tienes idea… - kagome suspiro melancólicamente por el dolor causado por la actitud de sesshomaru hasta el momento - pero jamás pediré deshacernos de ti si sesshomaru es como tu padre así lo seguirá siendo y nadie ni yo cambiara eso – volvió a suspirar y se alejó de rin dando un paso atrás- entendiste rin nadie cambiara eso entendido.

Siiii señora kagome gracias – dijo rin sonriendo

Sesshomaru al oír eso se enterneció jamás pensó que kagome diría eso creyó que rechazaría a Rin pero lo sorprendió y aun más confundido por la actitud de kagome salió de ahí perdiéndose en la casa en sus asuntos sin volver a ver directamente a kagome.

Pasaron todo el día viendo toda la casa y varios días más en lo que le enseño todos los lugares alrededor de la casa.

Kagome estaba feliz por el lado de que se llevaba muy bien con Rin pasaba mucho tiempo con ella jugando paseando platicando y cosas así. Rin le decía mama cuando estaban solas.

Por otro lado en todo ese tiempo apenas había visto a sesshomaru y cada que lo veía la ignoraba la rechazaba la insultaba se veía tan cariñoso con rin y a veces le daba envidia quería un poco de amor de su parte extrañaba a su familia a los momentos que paso con sesshomaru en la ciudad junto a su familia.

Seguía pensando en separarse de Sesshomaru pero recordaba que no podía huir no tenía dinero al casarse con sesshomaru no dejo que se trajera dinero o algo de su dinero que tenía ella enamorada accedió a todo lo que le pidió su amado antes de casarse y venir a ese lugar. El cuál era su infierno personal.

Paso el tiempo sesshomaru no sabía porque kagome seguía comportándose gentil todos los criados la querían se habían encariñado demasiado con ella decían que era muy gentil y el siempre se la pasaba viéndola de lejos como andaba por todos lados con rin parecían madre e hija se querían demasiado en tan solo poco tiempo kagome se ganó el cariño y la confianza de todos.

A veces se reprochaba el trata que tenía con ella después de dejarla en la habitación jamás había tenido un acto cariñoso ni nada hacia ella todo lo contrario era frio discante y cruel con ella. Pero a pesar de todo seguía con el mismo pensamiento hacerla pagar por la muerte de su hermano inuyasha.

 **Un mes después…..**

Kagome se paró de la cama se bañó se arregló ya era costumbre hacer eso antes de salir con rin a pasear y se fue sentarse en el ventanal que estaba en la habitación el cual tenía vista al jardín que tanto le gustaba pensando que tal vez luego podría pasear ahí con rin.

Sentada ahí volvió a pensar en todo en lo que sesshomaru le había dicho tenía que aclarar muchas cosas si tan solo pudiera hablar con el cuando de pronto vio a sesshomaru en el jardín viendo a la nada cuando de pronto llegaba una mujer muy bonita delgada cabello negro ojos rojizos no sabía quién era ella pero parecía que sesshomaru si la conocía y se llevaba bastante bien con ella porque al estar cercas de Sesshomaru esa chica lo abrazo y a sesshomaru no pareció molestarle tal acto al contrario sesshomaru también le correspondió el abrazo acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Eso le dolió y de pronto empezó a sentir como las lágrimas salían de nuevo y así decidió alejarse de la ventana corriendo hasta la cama y volviendo a llorar.

 **Continuara…**


	7. Capitulo 7

**hola a todos este es mi primer fic Que subo aqui esta historia FUE La Primera Que hice y ps haber que tal les parece**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: inuyasha y personajes del SUS no me pertenecen, hijo de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Pareja: (Sesshoumaru y Kagome)**

 **Aqui les dejo el septimo capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 7**

Recostada en la cama mientras lloraba kagome grito - porque a mí que hice…Pero porque se comporta así que hice… - dejándose llevar otra vez por el llanto ya era costumbre llorar por el rechazo de sesshomaru y así se quedó hasta que el llanto fue disminuyendo y así se levantó de la cama fue al baño se la vo la cara y se dispuso a ir a la biblioteca.

La biblioteca se había convertido en su refugio cada que se sentía triste y no estaba Rin iba ahí escogía un libro y se quedaba a leer olvidándose de todo el tiempo de sus sentimientos al culpable de su estado incluso a veces olvida comer se enceraba tanto ahí en su mundo.

Muchas veces sesshomaru entraba sin que ella lo viera y la veía ahí por muchos minutos sin que ella se diera cuenta y salía de la misma manera que entraba.

Y así llego ahí a la biblioteca e hizo lo mismo de siempre y se encerró en su mundo a leer.

En otro lugar sesshomaru no sabía que hacer seguía cuestionándose como era posible que nadie conociera a al mujer de su hermano y la que tenía enfrente era muy distinta a lo que los demás decían y hablaban de ella. Ya había sufrido mucho con su rechazo y su trato hacia ella.

Se sintió frustrado y salió a caminar sin darse cuenta estaba en el jardín perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una chica se le acerco.

Amo sesshomaru lo he estado buscando en todos lados – dijo la joven mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su amo

Sesshomaru se molestó ante ese acto se disponía a alejarla pero levanto la cara viendo hacia la ventana de kagome y al verla quiso dañarla más, así que correspondió el abrazo de kagura sosteniéndola de la cintura y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Kagura estaba sorprendida creyó que se enojaría su amo estaba casado y aun así le correspondió el abrazo.

Sesshomaru no despego la vista de la ventana bien do como kagome lo veía triste y así alejándose de la ventana dejando caer la cortina para tapar la escena que estaba al frente.

Al no verla más a kagome ahí en la ventana alejo a kagura de su cuerpo dejándola de abrazar y casi aventándola lejos diciéndole – jamás te vuelvas a acercar a mí de esa manera – un muy furioso sesshomaru - entendiste kagura.

Pero amo – dijo tristemente kagura - lo siento

Entendiste bien kagura – sesshomaru lleno de enojo

Si amo no volverá a pasar – contesto kagura

Bueno y dime a que viniste kagura – sesshomaru le exigió una respuesta

Kagura se agacho sonrojada no sabía si preguntar o no su amo estaba muy enojado con ella.

Vas a hablar o mejor lárgate

-Amo quisiera saber si es cierto que se ha casado - Por fin cuestiono kagura

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia lárgate

-Pero amo quisiera conocer a la señora

Sesshomaru guardo silencio

-Kagura si eso es todo lárgate no quiero volver a verte por aquí ya te lo he dicho no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Pero amo yo solo que a mí me preocupa por el amo sesshomaru

Estoy muy agradecida con usted amo por haberme salvado de los hombres malos.

Por haberme dado una casa un lugar donde vivir sana y salva de todo peligro.

Pero si el amo asi lo desea jamas volveré a acercarme

Después de eso kagura salió de la vista de sesshomaru dejándolo encerrado en sus pensamientos.

Regresando su vista a aquella ventana para ver si veía rastros de su amada arrepintiéndose de lo que le hacía en esos momentos a kagome no se lo merece es una gran mujer pensaba pero volvía a recordar su venganza.

Y de nuevo esa terrible sensación estaba más confundido que antes.

Horas más tarde se encontraban en la cena cuando entro al comedor solo empezó a buscar a cierta chica que estos momentos ocupaba todos sus pensamientos al ver por todos lados no vio a kagome solo vio sentada a rin esperándolo y se dirigio a sentarse para asi comenzar a comer.

Y la señora kagome donde esta- pregunto sesshomaru a su sirviente yaken.

La señora no bajara amo – contesto yaken inclinándose ante su amo

Porque no bajara que no piensa comer se cree especial para hacer lo que se le antoje - dijo sesshomaru mientras se levantaba –donde esta kagome - grito al fin estaba cansado de que ella no bajara a comer, kagome tenia que aprender a obedecerlo al final era su esposo.

Y con esa escusa se engañaba así mismo ya que lo que más deseaba era verla al menos en ese momento podía verla y pasar un rato a su lado deseaba besarla estrecharla entre sus brazos consumar su boda la amaba aunque no quisiera aceptarlo debido a su absurda idea de venganza.

Llego a la habitación de Kagome la abrió azotando al puerta no la encontró ahí se dirigió al baño creyendo que estaría ahí y abrió la puerta de igual forma empujándola dándose cuenta que kagome no estaba por ningún lado en la habitación.

Salió más enojado y empezó a caminar por la casa.

Yaken alcanzo a su amo - Esta en la biblioteca amo – viendo como sesshomaru se encontraba muy enojado caminando y abriendo todas las puertas que había en su camino buscando a kagome.

Al llegar a la biblioteca entro aventando la puerta tal y como lo hizo con todas las que abrió.

Asustando a kagome que brico del ruido que proboco la puerta.

Kagome que no sabes que es hora de la cena ya te dije que debes bajar a comer por lo menos – grito sesshomaru

Tan tarde es - contesto kagome sin molestarse – no me fije en la hora enseguida voy - contesto muy triste.

Noo kagome vamos ya - dijo sesshomaru gritando mas aun mientras la jalaba del brazo lastimándola haciendo que se levantara de donde estaba.

Kagome no aguanto más y se enojó al sentirse jalada por sesshomaru asi que forcejeo con el para safarce en verdad la estaba lastimando - suéltame que te pasa me estas lastimando - no logro safarse

-No te soltare – dijo sesshomaru

-Idiota salvaje – grito kagome – SUELTAME quien te crees que eres - zafándose del agarre de sesshomaru dándole una bofetada a sesshomaru.

-Yo soy el amo y señor de este lugar te parece poco.

-Pues para mi tú no eres nadie

Quieres que te demuestre quien soy – acercándose a kagome y regresándole la bofetada que le dio ella.

Kagome jamás espero eso por parte de Sesshomaru.

Yaken que presencio todo no hizo nada solo observo lo que su amo hizo agachándose por la lástima que sentía por kagome ya la había visto sufrir de lejos ella sola sin demostrar lo que sentía.

Kagome llevo instantáneamente su mano a su mejilla que ardía por el golpe ya no aguantando más y soltó el llanto de tristeza al ver a su amado de esa forma tan irreconocible y lo que le acaba de hacer salió llorando de ahí corrió lo mas que pudo topándose con rin en la salida.

-Señora kagome esta bien que tiene – dijo Rin preocupada y alarmada por ver a su señora correr y llorando a así interponiéndose en su camino para detenerla.

-Nada solo debo irme no quiero estar mas tiempo en este lugar jamas debi venir aquí – dijo kagome que después de decir eso dejo sola a Rin ahí saliendo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar.

Detrás de ella venia sesshomaru mas enojado que nada preguntando - ¿Dónde esta kagome?

 **Continuara…**


	8. Capitulo 8

**hola a todos este es mi primer fic Que subo aqui esta historia FUE La Primera Que hice y ps haber que tal les parece**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: inuyasha y personajes del SUS no me pertenecen, hijo de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Pareja: (Sesshoumaru y Kagome)**

 **Aqui les dejo el octavo capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 8**

Salió corriendo - dijo rin señalándole la puerta

Rin se preocupo a pesar de esta enojada Kagome no conocía los alrededores nunca había salido de noche quizás se perdería podría tener un accidente o algo pensando –en que perdería a su madre una vez más.

Mami – dijo Rin sin darse cuenta si la escuchaban o no – amo por favor vaya a buscarla se puede lastimar o perder.

Sesshomaru se sintió terrible al oír a rin decir – mami – pero no mostro sentimiento alguno seguía con la seriedad y enojo.

No iré a buscarla que aprenda la lección nadie la corrió –dijo dándose la vuelta caminando hacia su despacho.

Sesshomaru entro al despacho sintiéndose la peor basura jamás habría deseado ponerle una mano encima a su amada pero estaba enojado que no lo pudo controlar se sentía aún más enojado consigo mismo quería salir corriendo a buscar a kagome estaba preocupado aún más cuando rin le dijo que podría perderse o peor aún podría tener un accidente pero él era amo y señor no podía mostrar tal debilidad así hacia alguien como ella una asesina.

Pero aun así no podía dejar de lados sus sentimientos así que con coraje y con la mayor fuerza que pudo tener golpeo su mano la misma con la que golpeo a kagome contra la pared una y otra vez hasta que se la dejo sangrada y en mal estado sintiendo dolor mientras que recordaba la escena donde golpeaba a kagome y queriendo mitigar un poco de su culpa con aquella acción se encontraba desesperado pasándose la mano por el largo cabello plateado caminando de un lado a otro desperrado golpeando la mano lastimada con la que había golpeado a su amada en cada oportunidad que tenía contra la pared con algún mueble o cosa que lo lastimara dejándose y sangrándose aún más de lo que ya estaba.

 **3 horas después….**

Rin estaba parada en la entrada de la casa cubierta por una cobija esperando a que kagome regresara la niña quería verla llegar pero nada de ratos caminaba de un a lado a otro en otros se sentaba esperando y esperando pero nada.

Sesshomaru no dejo de dar vueltas por todo su despacho estaba nervioso preocupado pensando en las palabras de rin que resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez – no conoce los alrededores nunca ha salido de noche se puede perder o tener un accidente - kagome también se había ganado su cariño su amor pero quería que pagara por inuyasha sin aguantar más tomo un trozo de tela y envolvió su mano herida para así sin que nadie lo viera sesshomaru salió por la puerta trasera escondiéndose de todos y fue a buscar a kagome ya que ella seguía sin volver iba caminando por los arboles buscando muy preocupado rogando que nada malo le pasara a kagome que estuviera sana y salva cuando muy en el fondo en una parte en una colina al fondo del bosque vio alguien ahí algo un bulto en el suelo un árbol estaba aún lado temiendo lo peor en ese momento se acercó corriendo estaban bastante lejos de su casa se acerco viendo que en verdad se trataba de kagome aun peor esperando que estuviera bien alcanzo a ver que el árbol estaba casi encima de ella así que como pudo rasco movió el árbol dejando libre el cuerpo y sacando a kagome de ahí estaba inconsciente aun respiraba estaba desesperado no sabía que hacer quería que kagome reaccionara y le hablara le dijera que estaba todo bien pero nada de eso sucedía tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estaba sangrando tenia muchos raspones y cortadas menores pero no sabía cuál era el daño.

Se acercó a ella no estaba seguro si moverla o no ya no quería hacerle más daño y aun le dolía lo que le hizo y ahí recordó que tenía la mano lastimada había olvidado su dolo r y lo de su mano por completo por la preocupación de ver a kagome y así se apresuró decidiendo al fin que lo mejor sería llevársela de ahí rogaba por no dañarla ni nada así que la levanto con cuidado y asi la llevo a su casa – antes de llegar le susurro – lo siento amor te amo – se sentía culpable por lo sucedido hacia frio y no llegaban kagome no reaccionaba iba pendiente de que respirara bien a cada instante que podía pero estaba preocupad no reaccionaba por nada eso lo desesperaba solo quería llegar saber cómo estaba kagome.

Estaba preocupado por ella.

Rin vio acercándose a alguien al irse acercando distinguió que se trataba de su amo sesshomaru y traía en brazos a kagome y corrió hacia ellos.

Kagome señora está bien – dijo rin

No contestara rin esta inconsiente anda vamos llevémosla a la habitación- dijo sesshomaru

Al entrar los sirvientes se acercaron aver como estaba kagome

Kaede llama al doctor dile que lo quiero aquí que es urgente – sesshomaru dijo caminando a la habitación de kagome depositándolo con mucho cuidado en la cama tapándola con una manta y sentándose a un lado y rin del otro.

Llego el doctor sesshomaru le conto lo del accidente sin entrar en muchos detalles y así el doctor procedió a revisar a kagome ella aún seguía inconsciente limpio y suturo la erida de la cabeza la reviso solo tenia golpes y unos cuantos moretones raspones y cortadas leves solo que el golpe había sido fuerte por lo que el doctor dijo – solo tiene que tener reposo y estará bien pronto por ahora tardara en despertar un poco mas - cualquier cosa llámeme de todas formas vendre a verla en tres días cuídela.

Sesshomaru solo asintió sin dejar de ver a kagome se sentía culpable el dolor que ahora tenía en la mano no se consideraba de igual tamaño a lo que ella debió pasar o a como la veía en ese lugar se veía tan pequeña tan frágil y delicada ahí en la cama inmóvil dormida le sostenía la mano con la suya lastimada como queriendo hacerle saber que a el también le dolía lo que había hecho estaba muy arrepentido.

Sesshomaru al oír lo que el doctor dijo aparto la mirada de kagome dirigiéndola al doctor sin decir nada.

El doctor se sentó en la silla aun lado de sesshomaru y le extendió su mano diciéndole – por favor señor me permite su mano debo limpiarla y checar que tanto es el daño

Sesshomaru no hizo nada por lo que el doctor solo la tomo quitando la tela que la envolvía comenzando a revisar limpiando los rastros de sangre y curándolo el doctor no dijo ni cuestiono el motivo de porque tenía lastimada la mano solo lo curo y así le dijo – ya está hay que estar lavando diario la mano y vendándola al menos dos veces por día hasta que se recupere - y finalizo de vendarlo y curarlo.

Se alejó para comenzar a acomodar sus cosas de nuevo a su maletín después de unos minutos ya terminado de recoger todas sus pertenencias se dispuso a despedirse de Sesshomaru.

Que tengan linda noche señor, señorita – comento el doctor dirigiéndose a la puerta e inclinándose para despedirse de Sesshomaru y Rin.

Rin no dijo nada mientras el doctor curaba a su amo esperando poder ver o saber que le había sucedido pensando – quizás al salvar a kagome no sabía que más pensar estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el doctor había terminado y recogido todas sus pertenecías y se encontraba despidiéndose de ambos.

Al ver eso Rin contesto – yo le acompaño a la salida.

Claro señorita – contesto el doctor

Y el tono frio de la voz de sesshomaru se escuchó en la habitación – Rin dile a Yaken que se haga cargo de los honorarios de doctor.

-Claro amo enseguida le digo.

Así salió el doctor de la habitación acompañado de Rin dirigiéndose a donde estaba Yaken quien se encargó de sus honorarios del doctor para después ir hacia la salida en compañía de Rin y a su vez de Yaken lo acompaño a la puerta dejando a sesshomaru solo con kagome.

Rin y Yaken se quedaron en la puerta viendo desaparecer al doctor por el camino.

Al estar solos Yaken rompió el silencio – como está la señora se encuentra bien – incluso a Yaken se lo había ganada después de mucho kagome le demostró que ella era distinta muchas personas que ella podía ser amable leal y comprensiva y así termino encariñándose con su ama.

-bien señor Yaken el doctor dijo que fue un golpe fuerte pero con cuidados y descanso pronto estará bien.

Qué bueno esperemos que sea pronto su recuperación y pronto vulva a estar con nosotros como siempre – contesto Yaken con sinceridad.

 **Continuara…**


	9. Capitulo 9

**hola a todos este es mi primer fic Que subo aqui esta historia FUE La Primera Que hice y ps haber que tal les parece**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: inuyasha y personajes del SUS no me pertenecen, hijo de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Pareja: (Sesshoumaru y Kagome)**

 **Aqui les dejo el noveno capitulo.**

 **espero lo disfruten**

 **Capitulo 9**

Bueno señor Yaken disculpe pero iré de regreso con el amo sesshomaru y la señora kagome.

Claro Rin cuídala mucho iré a decirles a los demás que todo estará bien - así ambos se fueron por distintos pasillos.

Sesshomaru al notarse totalmente solo con kagome en su habitación se acercó a ella dándole un beso en los labios a kagome – no sabes cuanto lo extrañe…. Si tan solo no fueras la culpable – dijo sesshomaru apartándose de ella y acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de oído de kagome y después bajar por su mejilla acariciándola suavemente tomando de nuevo su mano y entre lazándola con la de él diciéndole todo lo que sentía y pensaba de ella que la amaba que era la mujer más valiente sincera y pura que había conocido en toda su vida que era su amor su vida su mundo que no podría vivir sin ella que lo perdonara por todo lo que había hecho se reprochaba por ser un cobarde y no poder decirle todo eso en persona a ella y que estuviera despierta y tener una vida feliz a su lado todo por la culpa de aquella tonta idea de venganza.

Si en estos momentos a estas alturas su venganza ya no tenía sentido estaba arrepentido por lo que hacía por lo que se dijo así mismo en voz alta - sesshomaru eres un idiota un cobarde debes pesar bien las cosas... quizás dejarse llevar por esto que me haces sentir… kagome amor…. que hago dime que quieres que haga.

Termino de decir eso quedándose en silencio unos pocos minutos cuando fue interrumpido por Rin – el doctor ya se fue amo- comento rin sorprendiéndose de ver a sesshomaru comportarse así se le hacia raro en todo el tiempo que llevaban de casados jamas vio a sesshomaru comportarse o voltear a ver asi a kagome.

Rin se atrevió a decirle a sesshomaru – amo perdón pero no quiero que la señora kagome se vaya la quiero como a mi verdadera madre es buena persona y me quiere como yo a ella - dijo con la cabeza agachada sin ver a sesshomaru quien se sorprendía le la valentía de su pequeña Rin.

Volviéndose a reprochar mentalmente lo cobarde e idiota que estaba siendo al comportarse así.

Contestando al fin - no se ira rin ambos la cuidaremos te parece asi se recuperara pronto -dijo sesshomaru apretando la mano de kagome un poco.

Y repitiéndose mentalmente – ambos te cuidaremos amor ya verás que todo estará bien viendo fijamente a kagome que seguía inconsciente.

-Si amo sesshomaru ambos la cuidaremos – sonrió tomándole la otra mano a kagome.

Más tarde kagome reacciono estaba obscuro estaba desorientada y fue así que sin moverse sintió sus manos cálidas y cómodamente sostenidas por dos manos no se atrevía abrir los ojos tenía miedo al pensar de quienes podían ser del lado derecho sentía una mano grande suave y muy cálida le gustaba esa sensación que le trasmitía el estar así del lado izquierdo era una mano pequeña suave e igual cálida que sin dudarlo se le vino la a cabeza la carita de la pequeña rin sonriéndole con amor.

Por fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos recordando lo ocurrido no sabía cómo habría llegado hasta ahí le dolía la cabeza por lo que no se movió mucho y con cuidado volteo a ver a su lado izquierdo viendo a la pequeña sujetando mano con amor y cuidado y recostada aun lado de ella en la cama teniendo cuidado de no molestarla y volteo a ver al lado derecho y ahí lo vio su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente lo vio y sus latidos se aceleraron quería detener el tiempo ahí se veía hermoso a su parecer quería volver el tiempo atrás donde el era todo un caballero con ella y lo amaba y él se lo demostraba a ella sus latidos se comenzaron a regular poco a poco.

Derramando una lagrima al recodar – que hice para que cambiaras y en eso sintió que sesshomaru se movió despertando y ella por el miedo su corazón comenzó a agitarse acelerándosele los latidos de su corazón cerrando los ojos fingiendo no haber despertado no quería enfrentarlo quería ser cobarde una vez más y esconderse donde nadie ni el pudieran encontrarla era lo que rondaba su cabeza en ese momento.

Sesshomaru se despertó sin soltar su mano la beso y dijo – ahora vuelvo amor no me tardo - soltando su mano.

Kagome se sorprendió de lo que escucho no esperaba algo así pero se preguntaba qué habría pasado para que sesshomaru dijera esas palabras por un lado se alegró al volver a oír esas palabras de la boca del hombre al que amaba eso la hizo feliz al sentir que sesshomaru soltó su mano quería abrir los ojos y decirle que ella también lo amaba pero no lo hizo por cobarde se decía así misma no quería volver a sufrir y si tal vez fuera un malentendido y al oír el sonido de la puerta abrió con desesperación los ojos quería correr detrás de sesshomaru abrazarlo amarlo estar con el desmostarle lo que sentía por sesshomaru pero no lo hizo sin querer se movió y así despertó a Rin.

Señora kagome – dijo rin tallándose los ojos abriéndolos poco a poco y viendo que kagome ya había reaccionado pero seguía recostada se le veía angustiada triste por lo que la peque{a se preocupó – está bien señora… que tiene se siente mal … llamare al amo sesshomaru...

Rin no dejo que kagome dijera algo o protestara cuando salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de su amo corrió gritando por todos lados - amo sesshomaru donde está la señora kagome ha despertado se ve mal… amo.

Corrió Rin hasta que encontró a sesshomaru en la cocina con Kaede preparaban la comida para los tres esperando que kagome despertara.

Rin por un momento olvido a lo que venía jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con sesshomaru lo había visto ahí en la cocina preparando la comida.

Sesshomaru pregunto –que pasa rin porque tantos gritos podrías despertar a kagome tiene que descansar.

Rin salió de su asombro al oír el nombre de kagome por lo que solo asintió y dijo – pero amo la señora kagome acaba de despertar.

Sesshomaru volteo a ver a Kaede

Kaede solo respondió – ande amo vaya yo me encargo del resto y enseguida le digo a Yaken que me ayude a subir todo para los tres.

Sesshomaru no respondió lo hizo un movimiento de cabeza y sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacia la habitación de kagome quería saber cómo estaba que tenía estaba preocupado por ella.

Rin corrió detrás de sesshomaru había salido tan deprisa de la habitación que no espero respuesta de kagome.

Kagome al ver que rin salió tan deprisa que le dijo hablar o algo se quedó recostada y después de unos minutos intento parase por lo que al intentarlo sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza volvió a bajar la cabeza - creo debo tener cuidado y hacerlo más despacio -dijo en voz alta intentando de nuevo levantarse.

-ni lo pienses - le respondió sesshomaru mientras abría la puerta.

Kagome soprendida volteo a verlo

Y replico - pero quiero levantarme tengo hambre

-No te preocupes Kaede en unos minutos nos traerá algo a los tres.

Kaede llego toco la puerta y entro con las cosas para que los tres comieran.

Rin volvió al lugar donde minutos antes había estado esperando a que kagome despertara y sesshomaru igual entre los dos ayudaron a kagome a levantarse sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza y un terrible mareo por lo que cerró los ojos esperando a que pasara lo que sentía y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama.

Poco a poco sintió que iba pasando por lo que abrió los ojos y ya estaba todo listo para comer y así lo hizo Kaede se había retirado sesshomaru y rin la veían con cara de preocupación por lo que les dijo que todo estaba bien que podían comenzar a comer tranquilamente los tres.

Así lo hicieron comieron y al termino kagome se volvió a sentir cansada por lo que se recostó de nuevo tomándose los medicamentos antes de recostarse nuevamente.

 **Continuara…**

 **hay que darles un poco de felicidad antes de sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos no creen, o como ven LO HAGO O ya lo hacemos sufrir sin disfrutar un poco de su amor. COMENTEN QUE LES HACEMOS.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**hola a todos este es mi primer fic Que subo aqui esta historia FUE La Primera Que hice y ps haber que tal les parece**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: inuyasha y personajes del SUS no me pertenecen, hijo de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Pareja: (Sesshoumaru y Kagome)**

 **Aqui les dejo el decimo capitulo.**

 **por peticion de todos y deseo mio tambien que sufra entonces sus concecuencias.**

 **espero lo disfruten**

 **Capitulo 10**

Rin se volvió a recostar a lado de kagome y así se durmió con ella sesshomaru hizo lo mismo esta vez se subió a la cama acomodándose aun lado de kagome y así abrazándola levemente sin lastimarla se recostó.

Kagome sintió su corazón latir fuertemente pero no dijo nada por miedo a arruinarlo todo y por ahora solo quería tenerlo a su lado y no dijo nada acurrucándose a su lado y quedándose dormida después de unos minutos.

Rin vio eso y solo sonrió feliz y así sostuvo la mano de kagome acercándose lo más que podía a ella sin lastimarla y sesshomaru puso su mano encima de la de su pequeña rin mientras abrazaba a kagome y así vio a rin sonreírle felizmente diciéndole - gracias amo – quedándose dormida profundamente minutos después.

Esa noche los tres durmieron juntos sintiéndose cómodos y durmiendo tranquilamente los tres,

Al día siguiente kagome despertó antes que todos sintiéndose feliz vio que los tres estaban tomados de las manos y muy juntos como una verdadera familia y eso la hacía sentirse cómoda feliz y una calidez que le gustaba inundaba su cuerpo y aún más su corazón.

Minutos después sesshomaru despertó kagome estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta que sesshomaru estaba despierto sintió un suave y delicado beso en sus labios tratando de transmitirle ahí todo lo que sentía por ella como si ese beso fueran palabras.

Kagome no dijo nada solo sonrió y respondió en beso.

Ambos se separaron.

Sesshomaru hablo – buenos días princesa cómo te sientes como estas.

Mejor gracias sesshomaru - sonrió

Así tranquilamente paso todo el día Sesshomaru no dejo de sorprender a ambas mujeres y de hacerlas feliz y cumplirles sus caprichos a ambas.

Paso el tiempo a si kagome mejoro la relación con Rin iba demasiado bien parecían madre e hija.

Por otro lado la relación con sesshomaru iba bien no era tan cariñoso pero ya no había tantos gritos entre ellos sesshomaru trataba de no hacerle daño o no por ahora.

Kagome al inicio se sentía extraña ya que a pesar de todo sesshomaru se preocupaba un poco por ella creía que su relación iba mejorando poco a poco ya no había vuelto a ver kagura por ahí cercas.

Un dia sesshomaru se quedo solo en su despacho todo bien con kagome mientras pensaba en eso recojio un libro al jalarlo cayeron algunas cosas ahí había un escrito una carta quizás la recogió y la leyó:

Para: el amor de mi vida K.H.

Hola mi bella princesa como has estado espero que bien, yo te estoy extrañando mucho sabes aun recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste el ultimo día que te vi, estoy hecho mil pedazos por dentro te di todo mi amor mi corazón todo lo que me pedias era tuyo solo por ti seguía adelante en todo para ti y por ti no sabes lo emocionado que estaba con nuestra boda ya tenia todo listo y ahora esto aquí estoy hecho una basura y amándote cada vez mas…..

Te amo tuyo siempre Inuyasha.

La carta no estaba terminada solo eso decía así que sesshomaru se enojó de nuevo le volvió la idea de la venganza pero él también se encontraba como inuyasha terriblemente enamorado de ella así que lo medito mucho antes de hacer alguna tontería por el coraje o la venganza así que cuando supo que hacer recogió la única evidencia que tenía en contra de kagome aquel pañuelo que solo evidenciaba a la dueña y culpable ce la muerte de su hermano por aquellas iniciales que había en el pañuelo y así salió de ahí pensando lo que sentía por kagome lo perturbaba no sabia como hacerle quería por una parte vivir hacerla feliz, vivir a su lado, ella lo volvía loco de amor y por otro lado quería venganza quería hacerla pagar por la muerte de inuyasha pero ya estaba decidido lo que haría y esperaba no equivocarse.

Camino hasta la habitación de kagome toco la puerta y espero pero nadie le contesto así que entro no vio a nadie se acercó a la ventana y ahí en el jardín sentadas jugando y platicando con las flores se encontraban kagome y rin se les veía muy felices no quiso arruinar esa felicidad entre ambas así que salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su habitación donde decidió entrar a darse un baño y así relajarse esperaba no equivocarse y poder ser feliz.

Hay inuyasha nos enamoramos de la mujer equivoca aunque ya no es como fue contigo o a lo que encontré en tu diario es distinta ahora es más dulce y sencilla y gentil pero aun así sigue siendo culpable de tu muerte hermano discúlpame por lo que hare pero la amo y quiero que esto que he sentido desde que ella se lastimo siga así y aún más que me ame y tener mis propios hijos y todo hermano perdóname por eso.

Hay hermano si me vieras ahora el grande poderoso serio y frio sesshomaru ahora se deshace por una chica. – pensaba sesshomaru mientras era escuchado por kagura quien solo tenía segundos de haber entrado se asomó a verlo y se dio cuenta que se encontraba desnudo así que ella se fue quitando la ropa cuando vio que estaba a punto de salir solo con una toalla enredada en la cadera ella se puso detrás de la puerta para darle la sorpresa a sesshomaru dejando su ropa en el suelo frente e la puerta del baño.

Sesshomaru salía del baño dispuesto a enfrentar a kagome y así hablar con ella para que confesara la verdad volteo a ver el pañuelo que yacía en su buro pero algo más llamo su atención fue un montón de ropa que había en el suelo parecía ser ropa de mujer y no era de kagome no la reconoció así que empezó a buscar por todos lados encontrándola a un lado del maco de la puerta del baño totalmente desnuda se encontraba kagura y así se le empezó a acercar comenzó a tocarlo y acarearlo y el no hizo nada por alejarla kagura contenta al no ser rechazada por su amo se atrevió a besarlo y sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura sin alejarla al contrario la jalo mas hacia su cuerpo profundizando mas el beso y alargándolo más.

Mientras tanto rin y kagome hacían coronas de flores.

Vamos con el amo sesshomaru a mostrarle lo que hicimos para el – dijo rin emocionada mientras sostenía una corona de flores blancas con rojo

-Si rin vamos a sesshomaru le gustara

\- si señora kagome vamos se la quiero poner

-vamos entonces rin- kagome sonrió al verla felicidad de rin

Ambas se levantaron y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa. Al entrar se encontraron con Yaken.

Yaken has visto a sesshomaru – pregunto kagome

Si señora está tomando un baño en su habitación ya debe de haber terminado,

Gracias Yaken – dijo kagome sonriéndole y saliendo detrás de rin rumbo a la habitación de sesshomaru.

-Señora kagome cree que le guste al amo sesshomaru- pregunto Rin

\- claro que si ya verás cómo le encantara que enseguida se la va a querer poner – contesto kagome riendo felizmente caminando con la niña

Rin abrió la puerta sin tocar siempre hacia lo mismo para darle una sorpresa a su amo sesshomaru sin hacer ruido.

 **Continuara….**


	11. Capitulo 11

**hola a todos este es mi primer fic Que subo aqui esta historia FUE La Primera Que hice y ps haber que tal les parece**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: inuyasha y personajes del SUS no me pertenecen, hijo de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Pareja: (Sesshoumaru y Kagome)**

 **Aqui les dejo otro capitulo.**

 **ahora si aqui vaa**

 **espero lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 11**

Iba a correr directo hacia sesshomaru pero se quedó parada en la puerta viendo a su amo con una chica desnuda y volteo a ver a kagome quien solo veía tristemente la escena como ambos se besaban.

Sesshomaru se separó de kagura y volvió a besar acercándola más a el acariciando la espalda de ella y disfrutando de lo que hacía sin poner atención en lo demás hasta que levanto la mirada para ver a kagura y ahí logro ver a rin y a kagome paradas al frente de la puerta. Y solo agarro lo primero que vio y se lo arrojo a kagura para taparla.

Kagome y rin lo vieron desde la puerta kagome se sintió morir con eso su corazón se rompió en muchos pedacitos al ver lo que sesshomaru hizo ella empezó a llorar le dolia mucho la esena que estaba presenciando jamas se espero alg asi todo iba tan bien que creyó que nada malo volvería a pasar sin saber que hacer se quedó quieta sin poderse mover solo llorando las lagimas salieron tan rápido que cuandolo noto su rostro estaba muy mojado a causa de las lágrimas que salían y salían a causa del inmenso dolor que sentía.

Mientras tanto rin solo se puso muy seria y triste al ver la reacción de kagome tampoco esperaba eso de sesshomaru al ver que la pareja se separaba dijo – amo por que hizo eso.

Sesshoamru no dijo nada después de arrojarle algo a kagura para que cubriera y él se tapó más con la toalla que traía en las manos solo las volteo a ver y se molestó con kagura por lo que hizo grito - kagura sal de aquí ya.

Pero amo así como estoy- dijo kagura asombrada aún seguía desnuda.

No me importa como estés sal ya kagura – dijo sesshomaru lleno de ira y preocupado y dijo -kagura ve a mi despacho ahora espérame ahí

Si amo - contesto ella eso no lo esperaba asi al contrario esperaba un rechazo y humillación

Kagome no aguanto mas estaba dolida - quiero una explicaion sesshomaru

\- Exijo uuna explicación que se supone que soy una juego o que

A sesshomaru le dolio verla asi pero se aguanto debía sacarle la verdad aunque no quería que fuera así de feo y abrupto pero por causa de kagura su plan había cambiado por completo.

\- ati no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que yo hago yo aquí soy el amo y señor de todo tu no eres nada para darte una explicaion

-soy tu esposa o que eso te parece poco

-tu no mereces ser llamada mi esposa eres una asesina

-de que... Pero que dices... de que hablas sesshomaru no te entiendo

-hayyy no te hagas la victima y la que no entiende eres una asesina

-me lastimas sesshomaru y no sé de qué hablas – y salió corriendo no aguanto más el dolor que sentía

Sesshomaru no esperaba eso el quería saber la verdad y bueno creyó que ese sería el momento pero la cobardía y el dolor que sentía kagome hicieron que saliera de ahí sin aclarar nada solo quería irse lejos de ahí.

Kagome corrió y corrió sin rumbo y sin querer llego hasta al muelle donde encontró s un señor dueño de una lancha

Por favor sáqueme de aquí ayúdeme a salir de aquí ya no quiero estar aquí – dijo kagome desesperada ya no quería saber de nada solo quería irse lejos y jamás volver a ese lugar

No tengo dinero pero llegando a la ciudad puedo pagarle por favor sáqueme de aquí por favor.

El señor vio el dolor de la chica frente a el rápidamente la reconocio como la esposa del amo sesshomaru el amo y señor de aquel lugar por lo que le dijo - no es necesario que pague pero a dónde quiere ir señora.

Ala ciudad lejos de aquí quiero regresar con mi familia no quiero volver pór favor sáqueme de aquí – suplico kagome

Ok señora suba – afreciendole la mano a kagome para subir y Sali rde ahí.

Tardo mucho por falta de dinero pero al fin llego a su casa kagome fue recibida por su madre que al verla se preocupo y solo la abrazo y por un muy buen amigo de ella de la infancia koga.

Lo primero que hizo fue arrojarse a lo sbrazos de su madre y llorar le conto todo lo que había pasado le dijo que salio de ese lugar que dejo todas sus cosas y asi su madre la llevo a su antigua habitación dejándola ahí y asi mismo salio de ahí

Kikio iba llegando de uno de sus viajes que solía tener con Naraku después de todo el le daba todo lo que quería no le negaba nada era rico y la amaba ella sabía manejarlo muy bien a su antojo tal y como quería hacer con Inuyasha.

Al fin tenía todo y era feliz a lado de Naraku entro a la casa se encontró con su tía quien le conto todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo le conto por lo que había pasado con kagome y todo lo que le grito sesshomaru pero no dijo nada solo cuido de kagome.

Kikio estaba sola pensando y recordando lo que su tía le había contado de todo lo que sufrió kagome - discúlpame kagome no hubiera querido que tu pagaras por algo que yo hice – lo dijo riéndose y de manera muy sarcástica – jajaja que cara pondría sesshomaru si supiera que la asesina no eres tu kagome sino yo jajaja el muy tonto está haciendo pagar a la Higurashi equivocada pero sabes kagome no me arrepiento de ello ahora yo tengo lo que siempre quise ahora si es mío y tu siempre has tenido todo así que no diré nada todo seguirá igual jajajaja pobre de ti kagome la vida siempre es justa no crees.

Ahora tengo un esposo que ama dinero y todo lo que yo quiera a mis pies y muy pronto seré madre solo porque Naraku quiere un hijo pero bueno será el único jajajaja.

Pensando y diciendo eso se fue dormir a lado de su esposo esa noche se quedó en casa de su tía debido a lo que sucedió con kagome.

Semanas después kagome se enteró que Kikio estaba embaraza tuvo un desmayo por lo que llamaron al doctor y ahí fue que todos se enteraron de que estaba embarazada de Naraku que tendría un hijo el hijo que él deseaba tanto tener Kikio se sentía frustrada cansada feliz pero mal a la vez su cuerpo se deformaría y cosas así pero se cuidaría no dejaría que ese bebe la arruinara.

Mientras los demás celebraban a Kikio kagome seguía pensando porque le había dicho que era una sesesina ella jamas haría algo asi seria incapaz al contrario siempre ayudaba a todo a costa de su felicidad anteponía todo antes que ella por eso todo le salía mal por eso todo será felices menos ella.

Se sentía morir así que decidió salir de aquel lugar donde todos se veían felices ella no se sentía bien decidió irse a encerrar a su habitación donde llego a la cama y abrazo su almohada y empezó a llorar recordando lo lindo y hermoso era cuando era novia de sesshomaru andaban de la mano él era tierno le daba regalos le decía que la amaba en cada momento que tenían ello le respondía abrazándolo y así sesshomaru se inclinaba a besarla y ella felizmente le correspondía el beso para al separarse ella le decía te amo sessh.

Después recordó como cambio todo como dejo de ser amable tierno y lindo con ella volviendo a ser frio prepotente y grosero al vivir con ella todo era diferente eso le dolía cada rechazo cada que intentaba acercarse a el se moría por poder besarlo y el le correspondiera pero era doloroso cada palabra cada reproche cada insulto verlo de lejos era lo único que le quedaba estuvo aguantando todo eso por amor con la esperanza de que el la amara y volviera a como era antes lo cual nunca sucedió justo cuando creyó que tal vez todo cambiaria a ser mejor ocurrió lo de kagura.

 **Continuara…**


	12. Capitulo 12

**hola a todos este es mi primer fic Que subo aqui esta historia FUE La Primera Que hice y ps haber que tal les parece**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: inuyasha y personajes del SUS no me pertenecen, hijo de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Pareja: (Sesshoumaru y Kagome)**

 **Aqui les dejo otro capitulo.**

 **espero lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 12**

Kagome salió de aquel lugar donde todos estaban muy felices y celebrando nadie vio cuando ella se fue de ahí salió hasta el jardín y en lo más lejos encontró un árbol donde fue a sentarse recargada en aquel árbol mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo y de pronto se le vino una idea loca a la cabeza acaricio si vientre plano y vacío imaginando lo hermoso que sería para ella el poder tener un hijo suyo y de sesshomaru el amor de su vida lo que más desearía es ser feliz y mientras volvía de nuevo a pensar en porque le había pasado sin darse cuenta dijo en voz alta – porque a mí que hice solo ame a sesshomaru con todo mi corazón le entregue todo y no supo valorarlo sin tan solo no hubiera cambiado – seguía sollozando recordando y las lágrimas aun salía por más que luchaba porque no salieran más y más y más se acumulaban y salían y el dolor era enorme entonces dejo de luchar para que dejara de llorar y así paso el tiempo sin pensar en nada ni en nadie solo en lo que sentía y en llorar y así se quedó dormida.

Despertó más tarde casi al anochecer al sentir frio ya no salían lagrimas por lo que se levantó vio que nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia y así regreso a la casa no tenía hambre ni ganas de ver a alguien así que sin que la vieran subió a su habitación y se acostó a seguir llorando ya que los recuerdos la habían atacado de nuevo y así se volvió a quedar dormida cansada y llena de dolor por el amor de su vida.

Mientras tanto volviendo con sesshomaru y rin 

Rin se quedo sin palabras no sabia que hacer solo vio a kagome que salió corriendo de ahí rápidamente sesshomaru comenzó a vestirse enfrente de rin quien no le ponía atención a su amo sino que solo vea fijamente hacia donde había salido corriendo kagome cuando sesshomaru termino de vestirse y calzarse salió corriendo empujando a rin haciéndola a un lado para poder salir detrás de kagome creyó alcanzarla y aclararlo todo pero no fue así el camino se hizo eterno cuando por fin llego al puerto a verla la vio desde lejos como partía en una lancha con un señor y ya no volvió a saber de ella por otro lado sesshomaru no dijo nada solo sintió que su corazón se le partía el muchas fragmentos al verla irse y asi mismo se arrepentia de lo que hizo el solo quería aclarar las cosas con ella pero jamás pensó que llegaría a pasar algo así con kagura se arrepentía por haberse dejado llevar un momento por la lujuria.

En ese momento recordó a kagura por lo que sin decir nada vovlio a la casa a lado de kagura.

Kagura llego al despacho de sesshomaru entro y cerró la puerta y comenzó a ponerse su ropa – que bueno que no encontré a nadie en el camino hacia acá. – se sentó en un sofá.

Kagura pensaba que por fin el amo se había fijado en ella que sería la dueña de ese lugar y estaría con su amado amo si inuyasha jamás la quiso jamás la vio con amor o cariño sesshomaru si seria de ella el hambre más rico y guapo de aquel lugar se quedaría con ella ya estaba pensando a quien correr de esa casa los cambios que ella deseaba hacerle como debía actuar y vestir a partir de ese momento como la señora Taisho.

Al entrar al despacho encontró a kagura sentada en un sofá a lado de la ventana con la cara feliz y una sonrisa enorme se encontraba encerrada en sus pensamientos no escucho cuando sesshomaru entro hasta que el hablo – por qué hiciste eso kagura

-Pero amo creí que…

Sesshomaru no la dejo terminar

-Creíste que kagura

-Es que usted me correspondi el beso que crei que tal vez usted me quería y le gustaría verme así era un sorpresa para usted amo.

-Estas equivocada si lo hice fue por error pero jamás estaría contigo ya te lo he dicho kagura asi que retírate y jamas te vulevas a acercar ami o te juro que te arrepentirás.

-Pero amo

-Nada de peros kagura retírate

-No me iré nada mas así amo –grito eufórica kagura

Eso llamo la atención de yaken entrando al despacho de su amo

-Yaken –nombro sesshomaru

-Si amo

-Acompaña a kagura a fuera ya se va y que nadie la deje volver a entrar a la casa y si la ven por lo alrededores háganle lo que quieran pero que no se acerque.

Aa y kagura jamás te acerque sino te arrpentiras de mi decisión de dejarte ir ahora

Kagura tristemente y a la vez enojada slio de la casa a empujones por jaken que la sacaba de la casa

Pasaron las horas los días las semanas hasta cumplir un mes.

Sesshomaru no se había atrevido a hablar con rin acerca de lo acurrido y rin tampoco había dicho nada solo rin evitaba a sesshomaru a toda costa no quería saber nada de el por haber herido asi a kagome y haberla hecho perder a su madre lo evitaba todo lo que podía encerándose en su habitación o en la biblioteca a leer así como kagome le había enseñado.

Asi la considerabe ella a kagome su madre su amada madre.

Hasta que después hubo una ocasión donde sesshomaru sorprendio Rin entrando a la que fue la habitación de kagome.

Desde lejos la vio entrar ala habiatacion que una vez fue de kagome la vio acostarse en la cama y asi comenzar a relatar lo qwe había hecho en el día lo que sentía tal y como si kagome se encontrara ahí con ella decía que quería pasar mas tiempo con ella que el amo sesshomaru fuera como antes y cosas asi y vio como la pequeña comenzaba a llorar aferrándose alas almohadas y asi salio de aquel lugar con el corazón partido en mil pedazos tanto por la ausencia de kagome como su pequeña rin sufría tanto o más que el todo por una estupidez si tal solo ella no fuera la asesina de su hermano salió de ese lugar dejando losa a Rin y caminando a su habitación donde se dejó caer en la cama estaba devastado no lloraba pero se sentía mal no tenía fuerzas por nada – inuyasha ahora entiendo lo que sentías mira estoy igual hermano que hago dime que hago – dijo eso ultimo cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta se dejó vencer por el sueño.

En el sueño aparecía Inuyasha quien veía a sesshomaru llorando y triste – hermano no estés así se fuerte y enfréntala o podrás perder la para siempre la amas y si no te das cuenta la estas lastimando y la perderás haz algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Pero inuyasha ella es la asesina por kagome estás muerto hermano – dijo desesperado

Acláralo sesshomaru ve y búscala la amas y ella a ti has algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde no olvides sesshomaru acláralo todo enfréntala soluciónalo.

De pronto sesshomaru despertó asustado y decidido a ir a buscar a kagome y acláralo to do pero que diría que haría y se levantó de la cama se arregló y así salió y se fue directo a su a su despacho y así se dispuso a solucionar todo iría con la asesina de su hermano a hablar y hacerla pagar por todo y quizás así podía también arreglar las cosas con ella pero no sabía que era lo que pasaría de ah en adelante así que hizo unas llamadas para que a primera hora pudiera salir y arreglar todas sus cosas y después salió rumbo a la ciudad y así mismo llegar a la casa de kagome.

 **Conrinuara…**

 **disculpen la tardanza pero aqui esta y gracias a todos por los reviews**


	13. Capitulo 13

**hola a todos este es mi primer fic Que subo aqui esta historia FUE La Primera Que hice y ps haber que tal les parece**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: inuyasha y personajes del SUS no me pertenecen, hijo de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Pareja: (Sesshoumaru y Kagome)**

 **disculpen las faltas de ortografia**

 **Aqui les dejo otro capitulo.**

 **espero lo disfruten**

 **Capitulo 13**

Al llegar no lo dejaban pasar el desesperado entro a la fuerza empujando y golpeando a los empleados que le impedían la entrada y así impidiendo el encuentro con kagome su kagome ya estaba decidido a hablar con ella y si era posible poder ser feliz a su lado y aclarar lo de la muerte de su hermano estaba deseaba que ella dijera que no fue la asesina de Inuyasha.

Gritaba – quiero hablar con kagome.

-¿Dónde está kagome?

La madrte de kagome escucho los gritos y el alboroto asi que salio al llegar al recibidor vio a sesshoamru insultando y gritando – kagome donde estas quiero que hablar con kagome.

-Maldita sea donde estas kagome.

-Kagome no está aquí Salió – dijo su madre

La esperare no me ire de aquí hasta que aclare todo con esa asesina – soltó sin pensar en lo que decía.

-No se de que hablas sesshomaru pero kagome no es ninguna sesina

-Entonces ni usted conoce a su hija señora – diciéndolo en un tono de desesperación de no ver a kagome.

En eso llego kagome en la compañía de Kikio y koga escucho cuando sesshomaru dijo – ella mato a mi hermano de la peor forma lo engaño lo enamoro para después decirle que ella no estaba lista para el matrimonio y así lo dejo a su suerte dejándolo morir solo es una asesina sin sentimientos y sin corazón pero a pesar de todo quiero solucionar las cosas con ella lo que realmente paso si es ella o no quiero hablar con kagome -grito sesshomaru.

Kagome enojada contesto –no se de que hablas sesshomaru jamás haría algo así no te han enseñado que no debes ser grosero en casas que no son tuyas, engreído yo jamás hice eso nunca conocí a tu hermano pero si quieres hablar aclarémoslo todo.

Como no lo vas a conocer tu fuiste quien lo enamoro lo hiciste creer que lo amabas para después votarlo como una basura solo por dinero justo cuando más él te necesitaba tú lo abandonaste, lo dejaste eras su vida su amor y yo estoy igual.

Seshoamru saco un pañuelo violeta con letras en color morado K.H. lo extendió y dijo – esta es la prueba de que tú eres la asesina.

La madre de kagome no podi acreerlo era el pañuelo quella les había regalado a Kikio y a ella volteando a ver que decía kagome quien estaba sorprendida por lo que sesshomaru tenia era el pañuelo era igual al que tenía pero ahí supo y volteo a ver a Kikio porque inmediatamente ahí kagome supo que la culpable era Kikio y no ella ya que su pañuelo se encontraba en su habitación

Kagome volteo a ver a Kikio quien solo no supo que hacer

Porque no dijiste nada si tu sabias porque callaste yo sufrí por ti yo pague por algo que no hice la culpable fuiste tú por tú culpa mi matrimonio fue un desastre que te hice Kikio siempre te quise como una hermana dime que te hice porque no asumiste tu responsabilidad.

Kikio solo volteaba a ver a todos lados y a todos los presente ahí y cuando kagome termino de hablar para poder esperar a que Kikio hablara desesperada dijo – yo no fui no tuve nada que ver jamás conocí a Inuyasha

Quien es inuyasha Kikio – pregunto kagome - Yo no conozco a ningún Inuyasha

Sesshomaru volteo a ver asombrado a ambas chicas y se dio cuenta al ver a Kikio que cometió un gran error al haber cumplido su venganza con otra persona la cual no se merecía eso siempre sospecho de su forma de ser era muy distinta a Kikio pero se dejó segar por causa de la venganza y se arrepentía solo quería solucionar las cosas con kagome después vería que hacer respecto a Kikio.

Kikio grito frustrada al no saber qué hacer – eso no es mío

Kagome grito mientras iba caminando - eso no es mío el mío la tengo guardado.- dirijiendose a us habitación todos la siguieron camino hasta un buro aun lado de la cama sacondo un pedazo de tela idéntico al que sostenia sesshomaru

Mira este es mio yo jamas conoci a tu hermano -pero ese pañuelo es de Kikio que ella te explique - dijo kagome enojada

Todos botearon a ver a Kikio

No supo que decir – él tuvo la culpa el se enamoro yo jamas jugué con el - dijo Kikio llorando y muy desesperada

Y asi todos la veian como la culpable por lo que no aguanto más las miradas y así salió corriendo de ahí al cruzar la calle iba pasando un carro y asi lo ultimo que sintió fue un fuerte golpe del carro sobre si misma cuando despertó estaba en un hospital o eso creo yo por el ruido el olor y lo que tenía a su alrededor no sentido su cuerpo no se podía mover.

Entro una enfermera y asi no dijo nada y salió corriendo

Minutos después entro el doctor preguntando como se sentía- no se doctor no me puedo mover mi cuerpo no responde y como está mi bebe todo esta bien – el doctor no supo como decircelo por lo que solo la revizo y dijo – su familia vendrá enseguida

Asi después su tia le dijo que no podría caminar y así estaría a partir de ahora en adelante.

-y mi bebe como esta – pregunto Kikio llorando mientras se tocaba el vientre

Lo siento Kikio pero el accidente fue tan fuerte que el pequeño que llevabas en el vientre lo perdiste

Ella lloro con dolor y amargura pensando. Que estba pagando por todo lo que había hecho el haber dejado morir asi a inuyasha y haber dejado que su prima pagara por algo que ella había hecho se arrepentía de todo y su bebe ahora que no lo tenía ya lo deseaba – como son las cosas no me di cuenta de lo que realmente tenía hasta que lo perdí todo.

Y Naraku donde esta – pregunto llorando Kikio – ya sabe lo que paso

Si ya lo sabe pero está molesto no quiere verte y salió de viaje dijo que no sabe cuando volverá

Mientras tanoto con sesshomaru y kagome todos al ver como Kikio salió corriendo al Salir y ver el accidente kagome sintió dolor en el pecho jamás deseo que algo así pasara y sin pensar en la presencia de sseshshomaru quien solose quedo sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar corrió hacia Kikio y llevarla a un hospital para que la atendiera después de eso se alejó de ella y no se acercó más aun no podía perdonarla solo la ayudo porque ella no era mala siempre veía por los demás pero no la perdonaría a ella por todo lo que sufrió por causa de ella o tal vez si nunca fue buena guardando rencor y menos por todo lo que le sucedió a su prima.

Pasaron los días sesshomaru no lograba que kagome lo perdonara el se encontraba enojado desesperado no sabía que hacer kagome no lo dejaba que se acercara a ella se moría por besarla abrazarla y tenerla entre sus brazos y demostrarle lo idiota que fue y todo lo que sentía por ella se merecía que le diera todo lo único que veía es que kagome se acercara mas aun a koga siempre estaban juntos y ahora pasaban más tiempo juntos iban a todos lados jamás vio alguna muestra de afecto más a allá que de amistad pero se sentía inseguro pero tranquilo a la vez ya que kagome no le había pedido el divorcio pero aun así no estaba nada contento con su kagome su esposa estuviera con otro y no era el estaba desesperado.

 **Continuara…**

 **disculpen la tardanza pero aqui esta y gracias a todos por los reviews**


End file.
